


Black Dog

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: I was listening to Led Zeppelin and going through my prompts when I thought of this. May or may not become part of a series with "Baby, Let's Get Wet"! *wink wink





	Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Led Zeppelin and going through my prompts when I thought of this. May or may not become part of a series with "Baby, Let's Get Wet"! *wink wink

"Do you think we're gonna get caught?" Duff gasped, back pressed against the recording studio wall. 

"Not if you be a good boy and keep quiet, sweetheart," Izzy replied, resuming his exploration of his bandmate's lean hips. Smirking as Duff threw his head back in ecstasy with a soft thud, he finished unlacing the leather pants and drew out the bassist's cock. 'Damn, I'm never gonna get tired of this' Izzy thought as Duff buried his large hands in his hair, lightly tugging on the greasy black strands. 

"Fuck....you have such a hot fucking mouth....keep sucking the top like that, now take it deeper...oh fuck yeah!" Izzy moaned around him as Duff gave him directions. Usually with the chicks he was the dominant one, but fucking his friend was providing some new experiences that he rather enjoyed.

"Shit Iz, I'm almost there...don't fucking stopped!" He just moaned again and continued bobbing his head. His neck was starting to ache, but it was totally worth it to hear the soft curses and muffled groans from above. 

"Aw fuck!" Duff's orgasm surprised them both quite a bit, but Izzy didn't mind. He just continued sucking, enjoying the warm salty cum gushing into his mouth. Duff practically whimpered as he gave a final lick to the sensitive head, by now neither of them caring whether they were being loud or not.

Izzy grinned up at his band mate, who smiled back rather tiredly and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Wow, I was not expecting that when you asked me to come in here! I thought you just wanted to talk about laying down a track or some shit." 

"I was going to," the guitarist admitted, "But you just looked so fucking good shakin' your ass to Steven's solo that I had to get me some."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Axl and Slash were sitting slack jawed at what they'd just heard. Steven was the worst off, slowly rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?!?" Slash asked, desperately searching for an answer that wasn't 'Izzy just gave Duff a blow job in the recording booth.'

"Izzy just gave Duff a blow job in the recording booth." Well then, if Axl wasn't denying it then they were in some deep shit. 

Both suddenly tuned into what their drummer was saying as he freaked out. "Oh my god, it was because of my solo? I'm magic! I cause people to go crazy and fuck with my music! Am I secretly Robert Plant and I never realized it?" 

Axl snorted and shook his head. "No you fuckwit! You're not fucking Robert Plant!"

"Hey! I'm not Duff or Izzy, I'm not fucking gay, thank you very much!...Although he is kinda hot..."

Slash just sighed and shook his head, they thought HE was stupid. Now, what the fuck was going on with Izzy and Duff?


End file.
